


Perfect

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90206) by Liz. 



*******

\- Odejdź z zespołu, jesteś okropnym piosenkarzem.

\- Jesteś taki brzydki. One Direction nie potrzebuje cię.

\- Nie wolałbyś przede wszystkim być artystą solowym? Zrób to! Wszyscy fani będą zadowoleni, gdy odejdziesz!

\- Jesteś taką męską dziwką! Założę się, że puszczasz się na prawo i lewo, sprawiając że Louis czuje się jak śmieć. Jesteś okropny!

\- Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i powieś się. Nikt cię nie potrzebuje.

Tysiące okrutnych, bolesnych słów wypełniały uszy chłopaka z kręconymi włosami. Czuło się je, jakby tysiące małych igieł zaczęło kłuć jego serce, chcąc to wszystko po prostu skończyć.

\- Nic nie wart.

\- Głupek.

\- Brzydal. 

To wszystko boli. Te plugawe słowa powodowały tak wiele bólu dla jednego chłopaka i wydawało się, że nikt go nie lubił – nawet jego chłopak, Louis Tomlinson. Oczywiście, nikt nie wiedział, że byli razem. Zarząd zmusił ich, by zachowali tę tajemnicę. Kolejny niesamowity powód. Nie mógł nawet pokazać swojego chłopaka całemu światu, pokazać, że Louis był jego i tylko jego.

Jednak jest to niemożliwe, kiedy twój chłopak spotyka się z ‘brodą’, znaną jako Eleanor Calder. Harry spędza długie godziny w torturach, czekając na powrót błękitnookiego chłopaka, by mógł go do siebie przytulić, gdzie było jego miejsce. To było tak, jakby stanowili jedność: rozumiejąc wzajemne potrzeby i to jak się czuli. To było prawie niemożliwe, aby przejść z małym uśmiechem obok Louisa bez brunetki u jego boku, ponieważ ten domagał się od niego wyjaśnień. 

Oczywiście, za każdym razem to inna historia.

\- Nic, upadłem.

\- Właśnie skończyłem oglądać ‘Titanica’.

\- Alergia.

\- Louis, jest w porządku. Po prostu nie jestem w nastroju. Przytulisz mnie?

Prawie za każdym razem Louis mógłby mu uwierzyć. Kiedy indziej, wiedziałby dokładnie co się dzieje. To sprawiało, że Harry czuł się winny za każdym razem. Oczywiście, jedyną rzeczą, którą Louis wiedział było to, jak bardzo Harry został zraniony przez słowa wszystkich fanów, którzy pluli na niego jadem.

Nie miał kompletnie pojęcia o tym, co robił samemu sobie, kiedy tylko usłyszał te słowa.

W tamtej chwili wydawało się, że to idealny czas by wyrządzić sobie krzywdę, ponieważ Louisa nie było w mieszkaniu. Nie spodziewał się jego szybkiego powrotu, widząc jak z niego wychodził.

To, co ci ludzie do niego mówili było potężne. Nawet te, które mówiły o tym, że Louis nawet nie kocha Harry’ego, jak na niego nie zasługiwał. W pokrętny sposób, faktycznie im uwierzył. Nawet wtedy, gdy Louis każdego dnia wracał do domu i przypominał Harry’emu jak bardzo go kocha. Jak piękny był. I tak dalej, ale kiedy słyszał lub czytał te ohydne słowa, zabolało go to i poczuł się tak, jakby to wszystko było prawdą. Bez względu na to, co Louis do niego mówił.

Czy on ta naprawdę był tak załamany? Może był. Czy mógł winić siebie? Na pewno każdy czułby się okropnie z powodu tych komentarzy. Ale w pewien sposób, Harry posunął się trochę za daleko. Ponieważ teraz, będąc na podłodze w łazience, trzymał jedną z tych metalowych ostrzy do golenia. Przytknął końcówkę do swojej skóry, przygryzając dolną wargę, gdy przyglądał się swoim starym, różowym bliznom na jego mleczno-białej skórze. Pchnął mocniej, gryząc się mocniej w wargę. Jęknął, kiedy przeciął skórę, obserwując gęstą ciecz wypływającą na zewnątrz.

Harry nie był ani trochę z tego zadowolony. Z irytacją, wykonał kolejne nacięcie tuż nad tą świeżą. Robił znaki, dopóki nie było ich pięć. Kłujący ból rzeczywiście spowodował, że poczuł się dobrze, sprawił, że zapomniał o wszystkim, po prostu skupił się na bólu. Kiedy zaczął kolejne, szóste cięcie, nawet nie zanotował w swoim umyśle, że drzwi od łazienki powoli się otwierały.

Chłopak z kręconymi włosami obserwował jak krew utworzyła sobie ścieżkę, spadając na białą, kafelkową podłogę. Już przechodził do zrobienia kolejnego śladu, gdy nagle został zatrzymany.

\- Harry? – mały, ściszony głos przerwał ciszę, trzymając Harry’ego w napięciu. Zamarł, z ostrzem na nadgarstku, powoli spoglądając we wstrząśnięte błękitne oczy.

\- Louis – odetchnął chłopak, a strach i poczucie winy było wymalowane na jego twarzy. Zmalał, gdy zobaczył bolesny wyraz twarzy Louisa, pełen smutku i niepokoju.

\- Dlaczego… - szepnął cicho, i przez chwilę Harry pomyślał, że Louis kompletnie się podda, odwróci się i odejdzie. Zamiast tego, podszedł bliżej, chwytając jeden z ręczników i mocząc go w ciepłej wodzie. Następnie położył go na świeżych ranach Stylesa, wycierając je. Harry skrzywił się na to, ale jego chłopak pochylił się i pocałował go w głowę w pocieszającym geście. Gdy starł całą krew, wyciągnął apteczkę i owinął gazę wokół jego rany. Loczek pociągnął cicho nosem, gdy Szatyn przyciągnął go do swojej piersi, płacząc w jego włosy.

\- Nie powinieneś słuchać tych wszystkich ludzi, Harry. – zakrztusił się, pocierając delikatnie jego plecy, kołysząc go.

\- Przepraszam, Lou… - wyszeptał, ponownie przytulając chłopaka. Czuł się źle, mieszając w to wszystko kolegę z zespołu, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego wrócił i dlaczego się o niego troszczył.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś, Louis? – szepnął, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Wróciłem, ponieważ nie mogłem znieść kolejnej sekundy bez ciebie, Haz. Eleanor zrozumiała i zarząd się z tym zgodził – wyjaśnił cicho Niebieskooki, składając pocałunek we włosach młodszego. Nagle wstał, chwytając rękę załamanego chłopca i pociągnął go do góry. Louis poprowadził go do pokoju, ciągnąc Harry’ego za ramię i delikatnie pocierając jego boki. Loczek wciąż pociągał nosem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, dlaczego Louis zaczął się nim przejmować.

\- Dlaczego mnie kochasz, Boobear? – mruknął z niepewnością i zwątpieniem w głosie. Szatyn lekko westchnął, delikatnie popychając Stylesa na plecy i siadając na jego kolanach.

\- Co to za pytanie Harry?

\- Po prostu… proszę, wyjaśnij mi to. – Louis oblizał swoje wargi, powoli kiwając głową, zanim pochylił się, aby delikatnie złączyć ich usta. Odsunął się, obejmując policzek Loczka i upewniając się, że zamknęli oczy.

\- Ponieważ jesteś miły, wrażliwy i opiekuńczy. Każdego dnia myślę o tobie, myślę o powrocie do domu i trzymaniu cię w ramionach. Myślę o tym, co czujesz będąc najbardziej wyjątkową osobą – powiedział cicho. Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nie skończył. Dla Louisa był to dopiero początek.

\- Kocham twoją delikatną skórę jak u dziecka … - wyszeptał, zjeżdżając pocałunkami w dół szczęki Harry’ego i przeniósł się na jego szyję. Delikatnie przegryzł jego skórę, ssąc ją i tworząc fioletowy znak. – Kocham to, że mogę naznaczać się jako mojego. – Harry pozwolił Louisowi robić to, co robił, kładąc się i uważnie słuchając.

Louis zdjął sweter Loczka rzucając go na bok. Pocałował każdą z jego wytatuowanych jaskółek, mamrocząc:

\- Kocham to, jak tatuaże wyglądają na twoim ciele.

Przesunął się bardziej w dół, ssąc i gryząc delikatnie sutki chłopaka. Cichy jęk opuścił usta Harry’ego, gdy Louis całował każdy z jego dodatkowych sutków.

\- Kocham to, że masz dwa sutki więcej, mogąc objąć je wszystkie – powiedział, ściągając spodnie Loczka i całując jego v-line* przesuwając się w dół, aż był twarzą przy jego penisie.

\- Kocham twoje silne, dobrze zbudowane ciało. – polizał jego członka, prawie tracąc kontrolę, gdy usłyszał jak chłopak głośno zajęczał. Louis podniósł nogi Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej, aż jego oddech owiewał wejście Loczka.

\- Kocham to, jak twoje ciało na mnie reaguje. – pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając swój język do wejścia Harry’ego. Chłopak jęknął, wypinając się bardziej ku twarzy Louisa. Szatyn lizał go i delikatnie uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry wydał z siebie kolejny jęk. Louis podniósł jedną ze swoich rąk, wpychając jeden palec wewnątrz swojego chłopaka i zawijając nim, nadal liżąc jego wejście.

Louis kochał sposób, w jakim Harry wił się pod nim, jęcząc i czując suchość między ustami. Powoli dodał kolejny palec, odsuwając swoją twarz i poruszając palcami. Louis nawet nie dotknął go prawidłowo, a z Harry’ego już wyciekał preejakulat. Opuścił głowę, owijając swoje usta wokół jego kutasa, ssąc go delikatnie i przesuwając swoje palce głębiej, zwijając je i rozciągając. Harry pchnął bardziej na jego palce, pot z jego loków skapywał na czoło, a jego oczy były kurewsko zamknięte. Louis poruszył głową w dół, biorąc więcej Harry’ego. Ostrożnie dodał trzeci palec, pocierając uda chłopaka, w przypadku dyskomfortu. Ale głośny jęk, który usłyszał, powiedział mu co innego. Szatyn pochylił się bardziej do przodu i wziął go więcej w usta, głęboko do gardła, nosem ocierając o jego brzuch.

\- Jestem blisko, Lou. Jestem blisko – jęknął Harry, gdy szatyn odsunął się i wyciągnął z niego swoje palce.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz, Haz – wyszeptał, przesuwając się na jego klatkę piersiową, gdzie oboje do siebie przylgnęli. Louis przycisnął usta do ust swojego chłopaka, rozkładając szerzej jego nogi i ustawiając się przy wejściu Loczka. 

\- Taki piękny – wymamrotał w jego usta, delikatnie na niego napierając, aż Styles zacisnął dłonie na tyłku mniejszego chłopaka, tym samym przyciągając go bliżej. Sapnął lekko, szczerząc się i szarpiąc dolną wargę Harry’ego swoimi zębami. Louis poruszył się i nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy Loczek zażądał więcej. Przytrzymując się ramion Harry’ego, Louis zaczął ruszać swoimi biodrami.

Harry jęknął głośno, mocno zamykając oczy i otwierając usta.

\- Otwórz… swoje oczy, Harry – sapnął Louis, uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak niepewnie je otworzył. Zamknęli je razem, Harry jęczał i owinął swoje nogi wokół talii Louisa, wychodząc na spotkanie z pchnięciami szatyna.

\- Tak dobrze, Harry. Tak dobrze – jęknął Louis, wyciągając rękę i głaszcząc członka Harry’ego. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, chłopak doszedł, pokrywając nasieniem ich klatki piersiowe. Jęknął, czując że Harry zaciska się wokół niego. To wystarczyło, aby wypełnić wnętrze Harry’ego spermą, obaj zaczęli ciężko dyszeć. Zamknęli swoje oczy tylko na chwilę i dzieli to samo spojrzenie – spojrzenie pełne miłości i współczucia dla drugiego. To, co było między nimi nie można było nawet nazwać pożądaniem.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Louis, wychodząc z Harry’ego i kładąc się obok niego. Ten jęknął na utratę wypełnienia, zanim Louis objął go swoimi ramionami. 

\- Jesteś taki piękny, Harry. I jesteś najlepszym piosenkarzem, którego znam i nie mogę czuć do ciebie niczego innego niż miłość. Nie pozwól, by ktoś, kogo nawet nie znasz, powiedział ci coś innego, ponieważ oni tylko wmawiają ci kłamstwa. To ma znaczenie tylko dla tych, których kochasz, a nie dla tych, których nie znasz – mruknął cicho szatyn, przesuwając dłonią po spoconych włosach Harry’ego. Młodszy przegryzł swoją dolną wargę, aby utrzymać niechciane łzy, a jego serce powiększyło się na słowa Louisa.

\- Dziękuje, Lou. Za to, że jesteś… że mnie kochasz. Nie sądzę, że mógłbym zajść aż tak daleko – przyznał Harry, składając pocałunek na piersi szatyna.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, Haroldzie. Robię to, ponieważ cię kocham. Nie z litości lub dlatego że tego potrzebujesz. Robię to, ponieważ cię potrzebuję. – mruknął cicho, chowając twarz w loki Harry’ego.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Boobear – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy na krótką chwilę.

\- Obiecujesz, że przestaniesz się ciąć? Albo, że przynajmniej spróbujesz?

\- Oczywiście. Tylko dla ciebie, Louis.

\- A ja obiecuje być z tobą aż do końca, nawet jeśli mnie nie potrzebujesz.

\- Ale ja zawsze będę cię potrzebował. Więc nie musisz się o to martwić.

\- To dobrze. – odetchnął Louis, przyciągając Harry’ego bliżej własnego ciała i splątując razem ich nogi. Harry uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy. I zasnął, z uspokojonymi myślami oraz sercem chętnym, aby przejść dalej. By zatrzymać wszystkie te bzdury dla Louisa. Ponieważ od tego czasu, Louis był jego kotwicą. Czymś, co powstrzymywało go od wszelkiego paraliżującego bólu. Razem przejdą  przez to wszystko, bez względu na przeszkody. Ponieważ w oczach Louisa, Harry był idealny. I to jest wszystko, czego potrzebował. Louis nadal uważał, że był idealny, mimo jego oczywistych wad. 

*******


End file.
